


7K TEASER TRAILER

by Widowfics



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Kinda, Older Varian (Disney), Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), but it's leading to something bigger..., don't judge I'm just a freshman, guess you could call this a trailer, i love this concept, it's basically fanart, this is basically gonna be my life for the next year;), this is gonna be such a big project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: COMING SOON: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms by Widowfics1 movie2 seasonsa TON of work for mehere are some of the characters!
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. ~Varian~

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! whumptober this year really encouraged me, and I realized I couldn't stay away from this fandom for long. I think I mentioned this before, but I am going to be writing a FULL LENGTH 7K fanfic! One movie, loosely based off of Tangled: Before Ever After, and 2 seasons loosely based off of season 2 and season 3 of TTS
> 
> if you don't know what Varian and the Seven Kingdoms is, I would greatly encourage looking it up! All credit for the plot ideas and character designs go to Kait Ritter and Anna Lencioni. Thank you guys for giving this to the world!
> 
> without further ado, the "trailer" (it's just the characters drawn by me lol; I'll be adding more)


	2. ~Yong~




	3. ~Hugo~




	4. ~Nuru~




	5. ~Donella~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you'll notice there's stuff blocked out in this one (it's gonna be the same for the next one too). that's because the info is extremely spoiler heavy! you'll have to wait....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes I realize I spelled entering wrong:/


	6. ~Ulla~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry idk why this one is so messy (what am I even doing with my life anymore)


	7. ~Rapunzel and Eugene~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little redesign for our favorite royal couple! yes, Eugene is wearing a crown XD just wait for the fic y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry bout the quality. everyday I wish I could do digital art:/


	8. Just Some Sketches and Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take a peek into my mind...don't worry, those side notes are gonna make sense soon enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> concept art, if you will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! go check out the "A New Dream...?" Official Trailer in my works to get a glimpse of the first pages in this fic!


	9. Official "A New Dream...?" Poster!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official Poster (drawn by yours truly) for the pilot "movie", A New Dream...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I said on another work that I would drop the poster this week. I also wanna say that I have hit major writer's block - for this fic at least - only a few chapters away from the end!!! And I just started a new school today, so that's gonna...suck... but hey there's a cafe there and at least two free periods, so who knows? maybe more will get done than we think!
> 
> anyways, I spent a few days creating this, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: the girl in the bottom left that you probably don't recognize (at least I hope you don't) is an OC I created that's pretty much just gonna show up for a few scenes in just this pilot "movie" . Unless you guys like her, and maybe I'll bring her back in some later episodes.... Her name is Havilah, but I call her Havi (named after a friend of mine)! She's a part time cook in the palace kitchens who Varian likes to talk to when he gets the chance, since they're around the same age. She's pretty awesome too, if I do say so myself XD
> 
> ALSO, hey Andrew...whatcha doin up there, huh? Whatcha planning? Guess we'll see soon;)


	10. Havi & Coco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some really unimportant OCs from "A New Dream...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I'm working on episode 1 I SWEAR. I've got so many school projects tho and life in general kinda...doesn't accomodate fanfic writers... I'm trying my best tho so don't worry! Anyways enjoy these designs in really crappy quality:/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love these guys:) maybe they'll show up again...one day

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys are as excited for this as I am! Have a great day! Jesus loves you!


End file.
